Hybrid
by Sharpcharm
Summary: Charlotte, the original Petrova comes and warns the gang about Klaus's new plan. She also tells them about Elena being a hybrid, and will transition into one, during the next full moon. Now, Klaus will stop at nothing to get Elena as his queen. Full-
1. Charlotte

**Full summary: Charlotte, the original Petrova comes and warns the gang about Klaus's new plan. She also tells them about Elena being a hybrid, and will transition into one, during the next full moon. Now, Klaus will stop at nothing to get Elena as his queen. And neither will Damon, to protect her. **

* * *

><p>Stefan, Elena, and Damon were in the kitchen making dinner. It's been three months since, Damon rescued Stefan from Klaus. They didn't kill him, but they left him wounded. Stefan had accepted Elena and Damon's relationship, as Elena accepted him with Katherine. Right now they were the best of friends.<p>

Elena was chopping onions, while Damon opened the stove and took out the roast beef. Stefan was heating the blood for him, Damon, and Katherine, while Elena ate regular human food.

While walking back to set the plate on the table, Stefan felt a rush of air pass him.

"Katherine?" he assumes. He turns around and was suddenly sent flying into the wall. He groans as he rubs his head. "Katherine, what the hell?"

The woman before him said nothing and only smirked. She lunged at him for another attack, but was tackled and held on to the ground by Damon.

Damon snarls at her "Katherine what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The woman growls back and pushs Damon off her. She sent Damon crashing into the wall. Elena quickly goes by his side.

Stefan quickly gets up and grabs her by the neck. He slams her into the wall. "What happened to you, Katherine?" Stefan asks pinning her against the wall by his arm

"Stefan, that's not me. I'm over here" Katherine says from the door.

"What?" Stefan slowly turns around and sees Katherine, then Elena. He turns back to the woman that looked just like Katherine. "If that's not you, and not Elena... who is she?"

The woman grabs Stefan by his neck and throws him across the room. She brushs off her pants and smirks

"Hello, my name is Charlotte" she looks at Katherine, and puts her hand on her hips "Charlotte Petrova"

Katherine gasp "The original Petrova"

Charlotte smirks "Right you are."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Elena asks

"I come good news, and bad"

* * *

><p>Elena, Katherine, Stefan, and Damon were sitting on the couch, while Charlotte explains why she is here. Elena stayed close to Damon.<p>

"You said you had news; spill it" Katherine says coldly

Charlotte looks at Katherine "I guess we do have something in common"

"Cut the bullshit, and talk. Otherwise, you're wasting our time" Damon says boldly

Chalotte smirks "I heard that Klaus transitioned. He is now a true hybrid"

Damon shrugs "We knew that for 3 months already"

"But for that to happen, the doppleganger has to die" she looks at Elena "And you are still alive. Which must mean you are in transition also"

"What?" Elena ask

"You died with vampire blood in you're system. You woke up as a human" she smirks "You're the first Petrova hybrid"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down" Damon says "She is not a hybrid-she's not even a Petrova"

"Yes she is! She dies with vampire blood, comes back as human, and was penetrate by Klaus's werewolf fangs. You are a combination of humans, vampires, and werewolves"

"But how do you know this?" Stefan asks.

Charlotte smirks "I do my research. And legend has it, that if a Petrova doppleganger dies with vampire bloods, comes back as human, and brokes the curse under a full moon. She will be the first hybrid after Klaus"

Okay, this was way to much for Elena to handle. A hybrid? She's not a even a vampire, let alone a hybrid. And how does she know that this woman is telling the truth anyway? Sure she was a original, but original's can't be trusted.

Elena shakes her head "I don't believe you"

"Fine," she shrugs "But when the next full moon comes, you will transition."

"Okay, even if she is a hybrid, what will she become" Katherine asks

"She will be like this. She'll have power to walk in the sun, without a ring, have power over a full moon, and have all the strength of vampires, werewolves, and humans combine."

"So she'll turn every full moon?"

"No! She only turn when she wants to. She will have werewoves imunesThen after the transition, Klaus will come and find you"

"What does Klaus has to do with this?" Elena asks

"You didn't think KLaus was just going to rebuild this new world by himself, did you?" she laughs when Elena says nothing "You and Klaus will mate. You will give birth, then the cycle will began. You two will live as King and Queen of the new race, and rule it, forever."

"But Klaus is trying to destroy both human and vampire race. Why would you want this" Katherine asks. She had no idea why would another vampire would want their race to be destroy. Hell, she should be defending Klaus, and helping them.

"I don't; I just have to inform you about this." 'what do they think I am? A clarevoient? I am here only to tell them, no to answer questions' Charlotte, thought

"Well is there anything we can do to stop it?" Damon asks. He didn't want Elena to mate with Klaus; not after she has just became his.

Charlotte shrugs "I don't know. Just be aware of the next full moon" she gets up and walks to the door.

Elena quickly gets up and goes after her "Wait, what if Klaus dies before we" her voice trails off "Mate"

"I don't know. I'll do some research. But I do know that Klaus will be at his weakess during a eclipes. Also know as the black day"

"What does an eclipes-"

"I don't write the books, child"

"Will we see from you again? Will you help us defeat Klaus?"

"Maybe... just try and figure out a way to stop him." she smirks then speeds out of the house.

Elena stood there at the spot stunned, until Damon came behind her and hugged her.

He kisses her hair "Don't worry, Elena. I won't let Klaus find you"

Elena turns around "But you heard her; I'm a hybrid. Until the next full moon, I won't be Elena anymore. I'll be a monster"

Damon pulls her into a hug "That's not true. You're not gonna be a monster. And you certainly won't be Klaus's queen. I'll make sure of it" Elena nods in Damon's chest and closes her eyes. Everytime she finds a little peace, sometime is always around the corner to ruin it. First it was the dangers of being with Stefan, Katherine, the sacrifise, and now Klaus. Would she ever get a break from all these supernatural things?

* * *

><p>Outside on top of a roof, Elena and Damon were being watched through a small binoculars. The binoculars were removed from the person's face.<p>

The face belonged to Klaus. He smirks "Oh, that's what you think Damon. Soon, Elena will be mine" his fangs pops out and he laughs. "Soon, my Queen" he disappears and his voice echos through the air.


	2. Discovering and urges

**Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten. Her's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Elena sits down on the couch after hearing the horrible news. She didn't really believe the woman a hundred percent, but what if she was right?<p>

"I don't believe her" Stefan says breaking the silence. Everyone looks at him.

"I don't know what to believe these days" Katherine comments

Damon goes and sits next to Elena "Elena, don't worry. We'll find out the truth. We have thousands of books filled with legends here" Damon gives Stefan a signal. Stefan nods and speeds in the library. He comes back with 15 books in his hands. "And we will not stop until we get to the bottom of this"

"Yep, so everyone get cracking" Stefan grabs a book and throws it to Katherine. He throws two to Damon, and takes one for himself. "Plus, we have Bonnie, and an extra 4 days"

Elena gasps "Wait the next full moon is this Saturday?"

Katherine says soflty "Yeah, Charlotte came a little late"

"But don't worry; we'll help you with everything" Damon says

Elena nods "Thank you" at this moment she was glad to be with friends.

"And you will not have to worry about Klaus" Katherine says "You'll be stronger than him, so there's no reason to fear him"

Elena scoffs "Yeah right"

Damon gives her a book and she takes it. Everyone starts flipping through pages to see if they find anything. Stefan skims through the books, then puts it down. He grabs another one and does the same thing. After 18 minutes of flipping through books, the gang started to grow tired.

Katherine growls and throws the book in her hand on the ground "We'll never find anything about this curse"

"Not quite" Damon says. Everyone puts their books down and looks at him "I just found it"

"Well read it" Katherine snaps

Damon rolls his eyes and starts reading "The Petrova curse is a rare, important, and dangerous curse. It is triggered when-"

"Skip that part and get to the part we haven't learned already" Katherine interrupts

Damon growls a low growl under his teeth and flips the page. He skimmed through a couple of chapter before starting to read again "When a Petrova becomes a hybrid, she will posses all the powers of wolfs, vampires and humans. She will be undefeatable to any kind. The transformation will be under a full moon. First, she will grow fangs and posses her vampire side. Second, is the werewolf- the most painful of them all. After, she has become both, she will then be a true hybrid. She will then hunt, until the full moon is over, thus embracing the killer side of her"

"Those it say anything about Klaus?" Stefan asks

"No" Damon replies. He looks at Elena who was starring blankly ahead "Want me to read more?"

Elena shakes her head "I'm good" she gets up and walks away.

Damon gets up and hands the book to Stefan "Find out more" he chases after Elena. He quickly speeds in front of her and stops her. "Elena? Elena look at me" he says but Elena keeps looking down. "I know it sounds scary learning all these things-"

"Scary?" Elena snaps at him "You think it's scary learning how in a week, you will transform into this horrible monster? No, Damon it's not scary! It's freaking terrified"

Damon sees her eyes starting to water and pulls her into a hug. "I'm gonna be there for you, Elena. I'll help you get through this"

Elena pulls away from the hug "Will I ever get a break from supernatural things?"

Damon didn't reply to her question. He knew he was half to blame for feeding her his blood, when she didn't want it. He knew Elena thought it was his fault too, but didn't want to say anything.

"Hey, guys come here" Katherine calls out to them

Elena and Damon start running back to them. "What?" Elena asks

Stefan starts reading "But there is a way to reverse the Petrova curse."

"What is it?" Damon asks in anticipation

Stefan quickly turns the page. He quickly reads the first line, and the smile falls from his face. He looks at Damon "The Petrova's lover has to sacrifice himself in order for her to get back to normal"

"Sacrifice as in what?" Damon asks, he clearly didn't understand Stefan's words

"As in Elena drinks you're blood to the death, then a witch will perform a spell and she'll be back"

Elena shakes her head "No! No, I am not doing that, so forget it Damon"

Damon looks at her "We don't have a choice. Unless you want to become that horrible thing, then we have to do it"

Elena crosses her arms together "I don't care what you say, I am not killing you" Is he crazy? Does he actually thing that she would kill him just to have her humanity back? Yeah, she would hate being a hybrid, but that does not mean that she has to kill him. She'd rather live with it, then live in a world without him.

Damon snarls and picks her up. He slungs her over his shoulders and speeds upstairs with her. He goes to his room and locks the door.

He puts Elena down and yells at her "Why are you being so stubborn? We find a way to help you from living your life like a beast, and you refuse?"

"Excuse me for not wanting to kill you" Elena yells back "Now, I know you want to help me, but this is not going to work. I don't want to do it, and I won't do it. I'd rather spent eternity with it"

Damon puts his hand on his head "You are making this so much difficult then it has to be"

"Why are you so bent on dying, anyway?"

"Because I'm the one who caused it!" he screams. He turns around punches the wall

Elena looked aghast. "What did you say?"

Damon says sofly, "I'm the one who caused it. If I haven't been so fucking stupid, and not give you my blood, we would not be in this situation"

Elena sighs. She couldn't believe that Damon blaming himself for all this. He wasn't the one who killed her. He wasn't even half to blame. She walks towards him and forces him to look at her. "You are not to blame for this; only Klaus is. And killing yourself will not take the blame away. It will only put a burden on me for killing you"

"How will-"

"We'll find another way, and if not... I'll just accept it."

"What about Klaus?"

"I'll be stronger than him. We'll come up with a plan and kill him together" she kisses him. "Now come with me, and lets go talk to Charlotte"

Damon nods and picks her up. He opens the door and speeds out.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon go out and try to find Charlotte. Damon tries to pick up her scent with his nose. The scent he finds leads him to an old abandment place. He goes inside with Elena. The place looked deserted outside, but inside it was beautiful. It was all in 1864 style.<p>

"Charlotte, you here?" Damon asks, holding Elena by her arm and standing guard. They hear a laughter coming from upstairs. Damon wasn't intimidated by it, but Elena was. "Charlotte?"

"What" They turn around to see Charlotte standing in front of them. Charlotte cocks her head to one side "How did you find me, and what do you want?"

"We want more answers"

"About?"

"How to reverse the curse"

Charlotte sighs "Look, their is only one way to reverse the curse, and I don't think you'll take it lightly"

"If it's about her drinking my blood to the death thing, I already know. We need another way" Damon says

Charlotte shrugs "That's the only one I got right now"

"Well, is there anyway we could take the lovers cure, and transfer it to Klaus?" Elena asks

Charlotte motions them to follow her. She speeds in her living room and sits on the couch. Damon and Elena follow.

Charlotte takes the book she was reading and toss it to Damon. "There might be some information in that book; read it." she gets up "Now, if you excuse me, I have to hunt" she walks out of the house.

Damon opens the book and starts skimming through it. He finds the right page and starts reading.

"Yes" he exclaims "It says that to have the curse break from another person, the person has to fall in love with you" he puts the book down "Now, all you have to do is make Klaus fall in love with you"

Elena smiles "I told you I would find another way"

"Yes you did" Damon grabs her and speeds her on the wall. "Now, allow me to give you your prize" he kisses her.

Elena pulls away "Damon, in Charlottes house?"

"She won't mind; were just kissing" he kisses her again. Elena kisses him back and starts running her hand through his hair. Damon smirks and grabs her by the waist. He pulled her waist into him while held the wall with his other hand. He kisses her more passion then he did before. Elena pushes him off her. He stumbles back a little being a little suprise being pushed. Elena grabs him by the collar and slams him on the wall. "A little agrressive, aren't we?"

"Shut up and kiss me" she simply replies and kisses him again. She had never felt this way before. The urge to kiss him was uncontrollable.

Damon was starting to get worried about Elena. She was getting rough with him, and that was not how Elena acts. He gently pushes her away. "Maybe we shouldn't do this in her-"

Elena cuts him off "Oh who cares" she kisses him again.

Damon pushes her again "What the heck is happening to you"

"I can't control it" she grabs him again and kisses him. She takes his bottom lips and start sucking it. She bites it and draws blood. The minute she saw the blood coming out from Damon's lip she moves back a little.

"Well, that was too rough" Damon says

Elena starts to breath heavily; all her focus was on Damon's lip. Then this urge came to her. She shakes her head and tries to fight it, but it wasn't going away. She starts snarling then attacks Damon. She pushes him back on the wall and starts sucking on the blood. She constantly bit the lip to draw more blood.

Damon pushes her Elena away from him. He saw that the corner of Elena's mouth had his blood. He touches his lips as the cuts started to go away. "What the hell are you doing?"

Elena breathed heavily in front of him. She moves back. "I'm becoming a freak"

"What? Elena-" Damon goes to her, but she pushes him away.

"The next full moon is this Saturday, and I'm already having urges. I have to go" she runs past and starts going downstairs. Damon quickly speeds behind her and tries to stop her. She growls and turns around. With one shove, she sent Damon crashing into Charlottes bookcase. "I'm sorry, Damon" she looks at him one more time then runs away.

Damon grunts on the floor and grabs the back of his head. The force that Elena shoved him with was stronger than any other vampire. The force made him weak to get up. He hoped Elena wasn't already transforming. The full moon isn't for another 4 days.

"What the hell happened here" Charlotte says as she runs up the stairs. She stops when she sees Damon on the floor "What did you do? Where is she?"

Damon grunts "I don't know, we were kissing when she bit me and started sucking my blood. Then she left; I tried to stop her, but she pushed me into your bookcase" with one last effort he gets up. He cracks his neck.

Charlotte gasps "She fed from you?"

"Yeah, and?"

She growls "Do you have any idea what you done?" she starts moving back and forth "Go find her, calm her down and bring her back to your place. Call me when you find her"

"Wait, so what she fed from me; what does that mean?"

"If you don't find her right now, it will not be good. Now go!"

Damon nods and speeds out of the house. Hoping Elena wasn't to far from him, and he did not put her in any dangerous

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Review if you want.**


	3. Klaus

**Sorry about making you guys wait for 3 months. It really was not my intention; I swear. But I will be updating and try to balence. Sorry if there are any typos in this. I was rushing, and sometimes my hand roams around. So sorry about that if you find any (a lot) **

**Here's chapter 3...**

* * *

><p>Damon sped outside of Charlotte's house and out in the middle of the road. He had to find Elena before Klaus did, or something bad happened to her. He tried super hearing to see if he heard her footsteps but the cars passing by him made it difficult. He almost went in a rage and smash the cars coming down, but calmed himself down. He didin't want Elena to be more mad at him than she was.<p>

His brain seemed to be in a dead spot as he thought of where Elena could be. He speed about 18 miles away from Charlotte's house, knowing that Elena couldn't have gotten farther than that. He speeds pass an alley about 12 miles later and hears a faint cry coming from it. His instinct didn't want him to stop but he just had to. He couldn't let the chance of finding Elena slip pass his fingers. He walks into the alley and sees a girl huddle in a corner with her head burried in her knees. She was a long haired brunette.

He puffs out a sigh. "You okay?"

The girl's head didn't raise up or do anything else. She just stood there huddle in her own little world.

Damon sighs again and walks towards the girl. He wasn't usually like this but this girl looked like she was 13 and it kinda pained him to see her like this.

"Look, I feel your pain, but you have to get up. You are to young to be sitting here and-"

The girl raises her head up and reveals to be Elena. Damon's mouth almost dropped open. He had never realized that Elena looked almost like a kid when she was sad.

"Leave me alone Damon" Elena says. "I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

Damon responds to Elena with a chuckle. "Hurt me? Elena that was just practice." He reaches his hand out to her. "Now get up and let me take you home. You know it's not safe for Klaus to see you here alone"

Elena doesn't say anything but lets Damon take her hand. He carries her bridal style as she cuddles into his chest, and speeds off with her.

* * *

><p>Damon kicks his front door open and walks in. Charlotte, Stefan, and Katherine was sitting in the living room waiting for them. Stefan quickly jumped out of his seat when he saw Elena in Damon's arm like she was hurt.<p>

"What happened to her?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Nothing." He sets her down on the couch and puts her in a sitting position. He hold Elena face in his hand. "Later I want you to tell me what you did when you left" He takes his hand off Elena's face and turns back to the group. Damon walks in front of Charlotte. "You want to tell me why she couldn't drink my blood now?" The tone in his voice was serious and worried at the same time.

Charlotte sighs and was about to answer when Stefan interrupted him.

"Wait she drinked your blood?" His voice was getting concerned. "She was hurt, right?" He asks trying if he could get some sense out of this.

Damon raises his hand in front of Stefan's face as if to tell him to shut up. He turns back to Charlotte.

"Well?"

"She couldn't drink your blood because if she did, it would mess the whole Hrbid thing"

Damon raises his eyebrow. "So I can't give her my blood if she's dying because it will mess something she didn't even want to be? Please tell me more about this"

Charlotte gets up. "You don't understand it, do you? When she drinks your blood, the vampire side of her will be triggered. The werewolf side will want to come out when it's not its time. Her body won't be ready for this and her werewolf side will eat her from the inside out! The full moon will give her body the adjustment it need to prepare for the transition. That's why it's so painful"

The whole room got quite after Charlotte finished. No one said a thing but only looked at Elena who had her hand roaming around in her hair. Damon was the only one still looking at Charlotte, and from the look on his face he looked like he wanted to rip her apart.

"I know you don't want to hear this Elena, but you have to" Charlotte says breaking the silence. "It's not a good thing to hear, but its-" She stops and turns her head towards the door. She started sniffing and suddenly growled.

"What wrong?" Stefan asks.

"Klaus" Charlotte growls in a deep snarl.

"Correct. I say you have a good nose"

The voice came from behind them and their heads quickly turned.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks.

Klaus grins at her. "Why I'm here for my wife."

Suddenly Damon was in front of Elena. "She's not going anywhere with you, as long as I am still alive"

Klaus chuckles a harty evil and 8 men came through the windows, the door and the back doors. They were all next to Klaus.

"I say you don't have a choice. Now I could take you all on, but I need my energy to please my wife" Another nasty grin came across his face. Elena cringed in digust thinking about her and Klaus together. "Attack!" The words came out of Klaus and like zombies all 8 men charged towards the group. Elena stood up, but Damon held her behind his back.

Damon quickly kicked a chair in front of him and snatched the broken leg as a stake. One of the men had his nails out ready to slash at Damon, but he ducked under his arm and cut his legs out from underneath him and plunged the broken leg deep into the attackers heart and it let out a shrill cry of pain. Another attacker took a swing at Damon but this time with a weapon. Damon tried dodging, but he manged to give him a shallow cut on his arm. Katherine quickly grabbed the attacker and ripped out his heart. It didn't help that they were 5 more attacking the rest of the gang. Damon didn't move in front of Elena so any of Klaus minions didn't try to take her.

Another one of Klaus's minions tried to attack Stefan, but he manged to fling the attackers stake out of his hands and stab him in the neck creating a gushing fountain of blood as he pulled it out. This one was human.

Charlotte already had taken out 2 men and was ready for the next one as it charge at her. Mid way through his charge, Katherine kicked him down, causing him to trip on her body and promptly shove himself right into Charlotte's hand, allowing her to take out his heart.

The last of Klaus's minion went straight after Elena, ignoring the person he was fighting with and sailing right behind Damon. Damon on the other hand saw this and caught him in mid air by his throat. He stuck his hand inside his chest and twisted his heart as he pulled it out. The body went flying straight for Klaus, who dodge it with ease. Klaus charged at Damon and tackled him straight into the wall. Stefan and Katherine sped after Klaus trying to kill him. Charlotte stayed next to Elena in case Klaus would try to take Elena.

Klaus pushed Stefan and Katherine away from them and stuck out his claws. He flicked out venomously at Damon's face. Damon covered swiftly with the back of his arm. 5 deep red cuts appeared on his arm, and was no bleeding furiously.

Elena cringed as she saw the white flesh in Damon's arm turned dark red and oozing with blood. She didn't have any control over her body as she ran towards Klaus and Damon.

"Elena no!" Stefan and Charlotte screamed after. But Elena didn't hear as she pushed Klaus away with all the strength she had. To her suprise she sent him flying across the room. She quickly kneeled down in front of Damon and watched as his skin started healing.

"You're getting stronger by the minute" Klaus said standing up. "I'll be back for you" He blurred out of the room.

Elena turns her attention back to Damon and helps him up.

"What the hell Elena?" Katherine asks coming next to her. "The first thing not to do is go charge at a 9000 year old vampire."

"She sure pushed him good" Charlotte said sauntering over to them just like Katherine. It was almost like a mirror, as her hand went on her hips copying Katherine's stand. "That means her strength is advancing by the minute. We need to train her"

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan asks.

"I mean train her to fight Klaus... and control her bloodlust when she turns."

Elena nods. "Okay, can we start tomorrow?"

"Sure. Now I have to go and feed. Remember don't let the lust control you. Fight it!" And with that she blured out of the house.

Katherine sighs and breaks the silence that Charlotte had left. "I'm going to feed too. I need a break from this crazy life" she walks towards the basement and Stefan follows her, leaving Elena and Damon alone.

"You okay?" Elena asks setting Damon down on the couch.

"Fine, you?"

She nods. "I was just worried that I would lose you."

"Hell, I was worried I would lose"

Elena smile and leans down to kiss Damon, but remembers earlier. She moves back.

"What wrong?"

"I'm scared that I will do what I did over again. I don't want that"

Damon grabs her face. "I don't want that either."

He kisses her and she kisses back. The kiss was heavily and full of passion. Their lips moved in time with each other and Damon raised his hands up to Elena's hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. Elena raised up his shirt and slowly started to feel Damon's body. He moves his lips to her collar bone and started kissing and licking it.

Damon placed his hands on Elena lower back. Elena was in a total daze and all she cared about was how good it felt kissing Damon. When Elena felt her need for oxygen rise, she reluctantly pulled away from Damon. She looks in his eyes with a smile on her face.

"I-I Love you" Elena panted resting her head on Damon's chest.

"I love you too" He replies wrapping his arm around her back.

"You know you two can always find time to make out"

Damon raises his head and sees Stefan.

"Get out!" He screams at him and throws the pillow on the couch towards him. Stefan dodges it and walks away laughing.

Elena raises her head and chuckles at Damon. She presses her lips to his and they began kissing again. It was amazing how he could turn a horrible day into a passionate night.

* * *

><p><strong>I still hope you guys don't hate. I will try to update but not after 3 months. Maybe next week.<strong>


End file.
